Soul Eater: Reawakening
by Asuka0NK
Summary: Takes place 6 years after the defeat of the Kishin Asura and follows the story of 4 meisters living in this world. Takes place after the anime timeline.I know bad summary but first fanfic I ever wrote.
1. Chapter 1

Character Bios

Team 1

Shizuka

Age-15

Species-Weapon

Weapon Type-Celestial Blade

Special Abilites-Exorcism Wavelength

Apperance- Short blond hair with 2 bangs that reach down to her shoulders with a long light pink side ponytail that goes to her knees and wears a long white dress with a angel wing design on the back

Travis

Age-16

Species-Human

Apperance-he wears a white buttoned up collared shirt with a black unzipped jacket with baggy dark blue jeans. He has short black hair to the half way point of his ears.

Team 2

Kai

Age-15

Species- Weapon

Weapon Type-Warglaive(If you don't know what that is look it up on google)

Apperance- Short messy sky blue hair with a black sleeveless shirt and dark gray pants that goes to his ankles and bandages wrapped around his left arm.

Yumi

Age-14

Species-Human

Special Ability-?

Appearance-Long lime green hair down to her back. She wears a sleeveless black shirt and black fingerless gloves to her elbows. She wears a dark purple skirt with a tear in its side with dark blue stockings.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so heres my first chapter please go easy this is like my first Fanfic ever so please go easy comment and review please thank you.

The Beginning

"KAI KAI!" Kai turned around and saw Shizuka running towards him she then jumped on him and they fell to the ground.

" GET OFF ME!" he screamed right in her face

"Oh i'm sorry Kai." she said has she started to cry and tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry Shizuka, just stop jumping on me in the middle of the hall. Then Shizuka heard someone yelling her name and they both turned around to see Travis coming through the halls after Shizuka.

"heh heh, Don't..go..running off all the time we have to get to class soon if we don't Ms. Maka will yell at us again. So come on and hey Kai where's Yumi at." Travis questioned.

"Oh her, you know her she always has to be the first one to class. She says she always has to be on 's good side." Kai then sighed "She can be so annoying some times don't know why I ever became her partner."

After this they all headed to class and were late which got them all scolded and got a lecture of how they were never gonna make Death Scythes of they were always late and then had to wait outside till she said they could come in. Shizuka and Travis then met up after class at the board to discuss what mission they were gonna take.

"um hmm...OH how about this one Travis, its a job where we have to go and take out a murderer." She exclaimed. The mission was one to stop the serial rapist and murderer who kidnaps young boys and girls takes them home and cuts them up and eats their souls.

"Sure lets go but hurry up we really need to collect more souls before Shinigami-Sama gets angry with us again. We haven't collected souls in a long time." He remembered the last time and he got a shinigami chop to the head.

"Well I was busy." She replied

"Yea busy more like stalking Kai and following him around everywhere." He said in monotone voice.

"OH SHUT UP TRAVIS." She exclaimed "Lets just go this is pretty much a solo mission anyway I won't even need your help. This is gonna be too easy."

They headed off to find him and found he was located in a town not far from Death City.

They arrived late around the meeting time they planned and then Shizuka put on some makeup to help with her appeal to him.

"You look like a whore dressed in that outfit and with all that makeup on." He said very bluntly

"Thanks thats sorta the point." she said very happily but on the inside she was crying over it. They then went off to the building they were gonna meet him outside of.

"Alright I think we should just wait for him to get here. Hurry up and hide Travis I think hes coming." Shizuka waved him away.

"Are you sure your fine with being the bait Shizuka? I don't want you to get hurt." He sounded very worried and Shizuka could see he was worried and smiled saying she would be fine. Just then a man wearing very messy clothing and dark blonde drove his car up to her

"are you the gi-girl from the inter-ne-net that I w-was gonn-n-a meet." He studdered a lot and was very worried.

"Yep lets go." She smiled and got in his car with hi

"soo... umm lets go back to my place and ummm.. your...really pretty..." He studdered and then he reached over and felt her thigh. Responding to this a blade shot up from out of her leg and stabbed him in the hand.

"AHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" He screamed and quickly pushed down on the brakes and then grabbed a knife out of his pocket and tried to stab her in the neck. She then sent a blade out stabbing him in his other hand so now he was completely defenseless.

"Jeffrey I'm gonna take your soul tonight." she then brought her face up and looked him in the eyes and grinned has a blade from her stomach plunged itself into his. He had a look of terror and then his body turned black and dissappeared leaving behind only a red soul.

"Well that was easy." she grabbed the soul and ate it. She got out of the car and went back to meet up with Travis who she found was following the car around.

"That mission was to easy that guy didn't even develop any Evil Human traits yet and wwas so weak. Even his soul tasted bad and it was so puny." She continued on with her ramblings about the mission has they headed home.

"Shizuka will you stop complaining please." He said

"Oh fine." She sounded very dissapointed in him not wanting to listen to her." But that guy was such a creep. He started to rub my leg and I felt if I was just a normal girl he was gonna kill me." she sounded scared and quiet

"Its fine now he's gone and were almost home anyway." He told her to which she responed with glee.

"Good can't wait to sleep and take all this makeup off." She streched and ran to her and Travis' apartment and she went in washed her face and ploped down on her bed where she grabbed some manga and read till she fell asleep. Travis came in turned off her light and shut her door.

Eventually morning came and Shizuka was has bright has the sun. She jumped out of bed and looked out her window.

"Hello how do you do today?" She then ran into Travis' room and jumped on him.

"AHH. Shizuka leave me alone I wanna sleep some more school doesn't start for another hour." he then pulled the covers over his head. At that moment Shizuka thought of an idea.

"Hey Travis look at this." she was very alluring and then he looked and say her on top of him with her pajamas un buttoned and her bra unhooked so it looked like she wasn't wearing anything. He pushed her off and quickly put pushed his blankets down so they were all covering his waist down.

"GET OUT." he yelled at her. she then left his room while giggling over something."Gosh she can be annoying."

Later that day when they went to class Maka came in

"Travis, Shizuka, Yumi, and Kai Shinigami-Sama would like to see you four in the Death room now."

"Yes Professer Maka." they all responded.

They went to the Death room and met with Shinigami-Sama and Soul

"So what is it you want Shinigami." Kai questioned

"Why I have a special mission for you four. I know of how you are all lacking in souls so I have one that if you complete will award you both with about 10 souls each of you." He told them

"Wait so like 20 kishin eggs are you sure were suited for this mission, I mean were only 1 -star meisters." Yumi said

"Don't worry you'll be fine these souls are not ver strong and will be easy for you four to defeat." Soul responded

"Fine I'm excited how about you Travis."

"Fabulous." He said boredly(thats a word right...WHO CARES)

"COME ON LETS GO YOU GUYS." Kai yelled has he rushed off.

"Kai wait for us, damn he's so energetic." She said has she hit her forehead with her hand then the rest chased after him.

They arrived at the village it was almost completely desserted with only a few people wondering around and a few shops. It was a town buried by sand and dirt. The buildings were broken and cracked all over.

"Man this place is so quiet." Kai said

"Yea its hard to believe their are 20 evil humans wondering around, and all the robes these people are wearing I can't tell whos normal and whos not." Shizuka said. At that moment they heard a scream and a women came screaming towards them down the dusty road. She fell then they saw a monster crawling on the buildings chasing her. It dropped down and stood over her.

"Noooo please st-" Her sentence was interrupted has the beast grabbed her by the throat and squezzed it till they all heard a loud crack and then she was dead. The monster grabbed her soul and devoured it whole. People ran screaming in terror hoping to not be killed.

Yumi's eyes widened " My god thats disgusting."

They all looked on in shock has it was the first time any of them saw an Evil Human kill a human.

"We have to kill it now!" Shizuka yelled

"SHIZUKA WEAPON FORM NOW!" Travis screamed. She turned white and Travis extended his arm and then out of the light a Black katana appeared with a shining silver handle and the blade shined with a radiant glow. Then the monster spoke.

"You be Tha Calesitel sward rite. You soul be good." the monster spoke and in one swipe the monster was sliced in half.

"hmm weakling." Travis and Shizuka spoke in unison "There are more coming , Kai transform."

"Right'" He changed and flew up into the air Yumi rose her hand and Kai fell into her hand and then she sliced the air and the light dissappeared around the weapon and he shined a bright silver.

Then they felt the earth shake and then 5 Evil Humans shot out of the ground 5 more came crawling from behind the walls and then more came out of buildings and the ground then one big one lept off a building in the middle and faced them. Their he stood a young man of about 15-17 with long dark blue hair to his feet and he had a black and white prison outfit with a strait jacket on with long whip like extensions coming out the back of it.

"Well nice to meet you Meisters and weapons." He looked up and they saw his face covered in scars and visable vains with bright red irises "I hope your ready our intestines to be ripped out and skin ripped off." then one of the whips flew at them...

Yep thats the end of Chapter 1 tell me what you think please and tell me what to improve and stuff and I know the whole part with the rapist wasn't really fighty or Soul Eatery but needed a way to introduce Travis and Shizuka before the first mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello You guys chapter 2 and for anyone who read Chapter 1 which I praise you if you did I hope your ready for the exciting Chapter 2**

**Travis: Its not that exciting.**

**Me:** "**Buries Hatchet into his head"...None of you say that. Any way onto Chapter **

**Chapter 2**

**Resonance of the Souls**

**17**

"TRAVIS LOOK OUT" Shizuka screamed has the whip flew at them. Travis jumped out of the way has the whip then shot at Yumi.

"Whoa." she jumped which it followed and wrapped around her leg and then the whip started to shock her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed has he felt the whip start sapping away her and Kai's Soul Wavelength.

"Argh, Yumi you have to fight it." Kai said then up from above came two of the demons.

"Yumi, Kai." Travis leaped into the air and sliced the two demons in half then bringing Shizuka down and then tried to slice the whip but has soon has Shizuka touched it it was like trying to cut through diamonds. Travis pushed and pushed her down until finally it slice the whip which seemed to affect the main demon. Travis put Yumi over her shoulder and Kai came out of the blade and consumed the souls of the previously killed monsters which helped him regain some of his strength.

"Who are you." Yumi asked

"hmhmhmhm" he giggled

"Tell me now." She demanded

"Oh my so scary, your telling me what to do even though has I remember a second ago I had you pinned to the ground and if it wasn't for your little friend I would have consumed your soul by now. But I might has well tell you before I consume your souls. My name is Minuit.(Min-Wheat for anyone who doesn't know how to pronounce it)

"Fine then Minuit I will end your life today." Yumi said

"Oh really well first make it through my little peasents." He then signaled them all to attack. They all ran at the 2 kids with there weapons.

"We have to split them up and each of us have to take 8 of them out." Shizuka told them. They agreeded to the plan and seperated. 8 went after Travis which he made quick work of 2 of them with a slash of his blade but the other 6 weren't so easy to defeat.

"Oh my, Soul look at this." Shinigami-Sama waved Soul over

"What is it?" He asked.

"My I wouldn't have sent them on this mission if I knew this was gonna happen." Shinigami-Sama said very calmly

"Why what's going on." Soul asked

"It appears that the leader of the evil humans is none other then Kaito." He told Soul

"Wha, Kaito but those kids will never survive against him, He'll kill them." Soul was very worried about the Students.

"I share your concerns which is why I sent Kidd out with Patty and Liz to provide support for them." He told him. A sigh of relief came from Soul

"Good I was worried that something was gonna happen." He said bery relieved at this.

"PATTY!" a voice screamed

"Yes what is it Kidd." The girl questioned

"Stop making that noise its ruining my concentration." Kidd said

"What are you concentrating on ?" Liz asked

"Look I can see the village and I have to enter it perfectly." Kidd answered

"KIDD WE HAVE TO HURRY UP, god you just get worse and worse with everything being perfect ever since the lines on your hair started growing." Liz told him and it was true at aroundf the time he turned 15 the sanzu lines started moving and going around his head, he freaked out because at least before they were only on one half but now they were intruding the other half and ever since his OCD has gotten worse. Kidd remembering this started to slow down and fell off his board and started crying.

"Hey kidd." Patty called

"yes what is it *sob* Patty." He asked sobbing with tears running down his face.

She moved to a darker tone "Get your ass on that board now." Kidd then freaked out and listened to her while still sobbing

"Why Patty WHY!" He sobbed and cryed

"why.."

"Huh Shizuka did you hear that?" Travis asked while dodgeing a hit from one of the beasts claws.

"Yea it sounded scared and like it was crying." She said. Then they say a man in all black came riding in on a skate board and released a huge volley of bullets destroying most of the monsters and then coming to a halt with tears in his eyes still.

"Whoa who is that." Shizuka asked

"I think thats the Gun Meister, son of Shinigami-Sama himself, Death the Kid."

"You kids get back." he told them he then looked in front on him to see the long blue haired man.

"Well looks like we meet again, Kaito."

"My that isn't a name I heard in a long time."

"Last time Me, Maka, and Black Star couldn't stop you but this time I will stop you myself."

"I wanna see you try."

"Liz, Patty Soul Resonance, First Sanzu Line connect." Has he said this has his soul started to grow bigger and engulf his body the line on his head started to wrap all around until it was complete and then Liz and Patty's shape started to change along with the line.

"Death Eagle .42, Stance of Crime." Kid in postion and then started to release blast after blast on Kaito only for it to have little to no effect on him

"what?" then the whips came out a wrapped Kid's legs, he quickly threw Liz and Patty to which Patty changed back to her human form and caught Liz. She aimed the gun at Kaito and started to skip around while shooting at him and then jumped up landed on his shoulders and shot him in the face with the gun blasting him back. This stopped the bind he had on Kid who rose and Patty changed back. Kid ran after Kaito and jumped behind himblasting him in the other direction again doing almost no damage.

"Face it your puny wavelength can't affect me." he laughed and then shot the whips around and started to choke Kid causeing him to drop his guns.

"Shizuka your Exorcism wavelength it will hurt him right." Travis asked

"It should weaken him why your not gonna... are you."

"We have to save Kid."

"SHIZUKA SOUL RESONANCE. AHHHHHHHHHHHH." A veil of light surrounded the blade and then the veil grew and grew to about 8 feet.

"KAI YUMI YOU TOO." Travis yelled. They then entered their Soul Resonance which caused The blades on Kai to be shrouded in a green light and grow thicker and larger.

Then they both jumped with Yumi strikeing the whips on Kid with enough force to cause them to break. Travis then jumped down and delivered a blow to Kaito leaving him weakend due to her wavelength sapping the evil energy out of him

"KID HIT HIM NOW." Yumi Screamed. Kid then picked up the guns,

"Out of the way SANZU FALL SHOT." He shot the guns in the air and it then brought down a huge waterfall of his soul wavelenth crushing and causing Kaito's body to detriorate leaving nothing but the soul behind. They gathered up the souls and Yumi and Travis split them equally so Yumi got 8 and Travis got 7

"Kid that was amazing." Shizuka and Yumi started to admire Kid and the twins

"Patty how did you get so good at also being a meister." Shizuka asked and then they talked and asked questions all the way on their trip back to Death City where they reported to Lord Death(I'm sick of always typing Shinigami-Sama I'm a lazy typer)

"We have finished the misson with assitiance from Death God Death the Kid." Travis reported

"Good and you collected all the souls correct."

"Yea, can we go already Lord Death I'm tired and wanna sleep." Kai yawned which got him a Reaper Chop to the head from Lord Death. They all tensed up at this

"I hope now you will treat me with respect. Now you are all dismissed for today babye." Lord Death waved to them has they left.

"Woo that was scary, I'm glad nno one got hurt right Soul."

"Yea." just then Kid walked up to Lord Death

"Oh hey Kid."Soul said. Kid simply disregarded Soul and went up to his father.

"Father I have a question about that Shizuka girl and that wavelength she gave off." Kid said

"Kid that is nothing to be concerend about now, all you need to do is relax." He told him

"Father you always avoided my questions when I was young but I'm an adult now and I demand for you to tell what that wavelength was and if it had something to do with the bandages on the other kids arm." He yelled at his father.

"Fine Kid I will tell you but you must tell no one about it." and then he let him in on the secrets of Shizuka and Kai's past.

**But guess who doesn't YOU THE READERS aren't I so evil you'll find out though like during thhe second part of the story. But be ready the main villian appears in like the next or fourth chapter so yea please R/R and thanks for reading.**


End file.
